


Why Are You Leaving?

by HelloitsVehere



Series: The Trashcan ✖ [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Guilt, Other, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/pseuds/HelloitsVehere
Summary: Ryan must go back.





	Why Are You Leaving?

**Author's Note:**

> Some ramble base on the new ep and from what I have seen from the fandom the past few days. Ryan have tried his best ok?! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> I'll update 'Don't Go' tomorrow :D

Ryan was still shaking when they got to the car.  
  
He talked to a ghost.

  
He talked to Eliza.

And they wanted him to _ stay._

  
  
Now he heard a lot of strong evidence come from the spirit box throughout the seasons. This has been the biggest one yet.

  
  
And he’s not gonna need more than that. He almost drowned in a pool of his own sweat after sprinting out of the lighthouse.

  
  
Mostly ghosts would just _ talk _. Even if it’s about appel tater or spaghetti, his brain is already melting. Eliza? They asked why was he left.

  
  
They asked him to _ stay _.

  
  
“Ryan?”

  
  
Shane put his hand on Ryan’s shaky shoulder. The road has gotten really bumpy.

His eyes filled was worried as he studies Ryan, probably, wet face.

  
  
Ryan glads he has a friend like him.

  
  
“I’m fine”

  
  
“You don’t seem so”

“I’ll be”

  
  
Voices in the back of his head telling him otherwise. He won’t be. He can’t be until he turns back to the lighthouse.

  
  
He has to go back there.  
  
\-----  
  
The whole universe agrees with him.

  
  
As soon as they posted the video, people were already telling him to revert.

  
  
_ Go back and talk to her. _ _  
_ _ She asked why you were leaving. You didn’t care? _ _  
_ _ I thought you wanted to find ghosts? _ _  
_ _ Go back to the lighthouse Ryan. _ _  
_ _ She was alone for years and you hear her. Are you just gonna leave? _   
You must go back.

  
‘I must go back’

  
“Ryan?”  
  
He looks up from his phone screen. The crew was talking their set out of the back of the van. Behind him, he can hear the chatting and water fountain of the Hilton Garden Inn.

  
  
TJ was asking this time, with the same concerned tone.

  
  
“You are doing the weird mumbling again”

  
  
Ryan blink.

  
  
“I did?”

  
  
“Yeah”

His hand relaxed around the camera stands.

  
  
“I think you should get some rest. We’ll take care of this”

  
  
TJ cocks his head to the car trunk still placed with full of devices. He kept his gaze on Ryan, making sure Ryan understands. ‘You _ must _ get some rest’.

So he did. He walked back to their room and reads more comments. That’s a kind of calm activity right?

But it wasn’t. Ryan opens the audio file he saved on his personal laptop. The voices flow through his headphones.

  
  
“You hear me”

  
  
It was more like a surprise statement, he notices now.

  
  
“How did you die?”

  
  
“Fell off a chimney”

  
  
There was a lot of bitter emotion. It’s been a while since he actually feels bad for a ghost that speaks to him. They sounds so _ human _.

  
  
And if that didn’t burn his wound already. The last sentence the spirit box pick up was a knife to the chest.

  
  
“Why are you leaving?” 

It keeps looping in his head. Even when he has dinner with the others when he fell asleep when he wakes up the next day.

  
  
If the guilt of not staying hasn’t bothered him enough, the comment section makes it worsed. Telling him how he was a wimp, a coward that backs off when they finally got some exclusive evidence.

  
  
Now he believes _ he _ can go back, ask his boss for another short vacation, book a flight, get back to St Augustine. Not pulling the crew into his bullshits will certainly make things easier.

  
  
But they are almost home. He can’t go _ all _ the way back to New York when it’s only a few kilometers right now.  


Ryan spends the rest of the day thinking about his plan. Looking forward to the party night, when everybody not aware.

  
  
‘I must go back’

\-----

9 pm. His friends are chilling at the bar right now. Perfect.

  
  
He slowly brings the night vision, the camera, the spirit box,... all he needs to the car.

  
  
He’ll perhaps feel sorry later for stelling the keys to their car but. Eh. They would understand his desire of finding ghosts.

  
  
And the regret for _ not _ staying with ghosts.

  
  
Shane was settling down with Mark and Kaite on the table. TJ is on the sofa, eye glued to his phone. The music and lights did not affect the sober version of him at all.

Alright, he can do this.

  
  
Ryan quickly flees to the back door and take off. He feels like a teenager hiding from his parents to go out.

  
  
Going back to the location scares him in some ways but. Eliza is waiting for him.

  
  
‘I must go back’

\-----  
  
Shane was having fun, being around with friends, having a cold beer after a stressful week. It was Unsolved life at most.

The buzzed from his pocket wake some part of his sober self. He pulls his phone out, eyes meet a notification. ‘@ryansbergara has posted a new tweet’  


Now that was a punch to the face. Where is Ryan? He hasn’t come down from his room yet.

  
  
Shane distractingly looks around before opens the post. It was an image of the St Augustine lighthouse.

  
  
He could have passed it on as an update for the fans until he saw that it wasn’t like the picture they had on the set. This one was dark and gloomy like they haven’t turned on the set’s lights yet.

  
  
It could've been taken just now.

  
  
He looks at the status. It reads:

  
  
‘I’m sorry. I’m back’ 


End file.
